Cassie
by Cherina
Summary: All Cassie, not the one in the WITCH series, ever wanted in her whole life was to be normal. Until she met WITCH. For some reason she feels a special connection with Cornelia. They're all in for an amazing fate. Remember, nothing can change destiny, ever.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

_**Hi, well this is my first story on the net and i'm really nervous so go easy on the reviews please and if you hate it, please don't review at all. LoL. i hope you'll like the story anyways.**_

**Prologue**

There she, Cassandra, lay on the floor. Staring into space, lost in all her thoughts. All she ever wanted was to be _normal _ever since she found out what she could do. She couldn't control it. All she knew was she was different. Even if her best friend, Carla, says she was special, there is no way she'll ever think of it that way. So there she lay in her room staring all the beige painted ceiling followed by beautiful aquamarine walls. She couldn't wait to go to her new school, sheffield institute, and start all over aside all her mistakes with her 'abilities' back in her past school.

Even if she was very special she wasn't aware of what was to come of her future. It has barely begun.

**-End of prologue**

_**Okay i noe it sux so you can slap me or whatever but i'm trying okay? Anyways if you liked it, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**_Okay second chapter. This is gonna be long, or maybe not. Anyways if you actually liked the prologue then I'd say thank you. And before you pass on any bad comments, go easy on me. Oh yea by the way I'm gonna write the story in full is gonna be way different from the prologue (it takes too much thinking). And just FYI, Cassie is fourteen._**

**Chapter 1: The encounter**

It was the first day of school for Cassie. This Cassie was a long haired red head who was witty, bossy and very outgoing but today she felt weak. Usually she'd handle these first days fine because Cassie had moved to a lot of different schools in the past but something about Heatherfield made her feel all tingly inside. In the most absolute worst way possible or at least she thought. She stood outside the entrance of the Sheffield Institute building and wished that she was home; to the time when nothing 'special' happened. She took her first step into the building and the noise hit her like a sharp wind. She saw so many people looking so happy to meet up with their friends again. Cassie missed all her friends already. And she wished that Carla would have been there for her. After she got her schedule, Cassie tried to outrun the first bell on the way to homeroom. Cassie had already been to this school once so she already knew where her homeroom was. As she made her way to class she bumped into another girl.

They both fell and because Cassie wasn't all happy go lucky she shouted, "Watch where you are going, gosh!" And the person she ran into didn't seem so nice either. "You were the one who-" the other girl paused the second they made eye contact. The other girl was blond with long beautiful hair and blue eyes, to Cassie that girl seemed very familiar and it felt like she felt the same. The bell rang but the two didn't notice. "Have we met before?" Cassie asked the blond girl. "I don't know, I felt like I've seen you before though," the blond girl replied. They started starring at each other with curious looks on their faces. "Who are you?" the blond girl asked. Cassie paused for a moment and realized that she asked her a question. "I-I'm Cassie, who are you?" Cassie replied. Cornelia felt bugged by that feeling, the feeling when you know you recognize someone but don't know who they are because she has never met a Cassie in her life before. "I'm Cornelia," the blond girl said holding out her hand for Cassie to shake. When Cassie accepted Cornelia's hand they both felt something happen. Something amazing, they felt as if heaven was pumping thought their veins instead of blood. Then they suddenly realized that they were late for homeroom. They let go and both said "I'm late for class so I've got to go," so they both ran as fast as they could avoid anything bad on the first day of school. That didn't happen.

"I'm getting in trouble for the most random things today! Gosh! I hate Heatherfield!" thought Cassie as she sat down in class next to that very very boring teacher thats giving her a lecture about how she should bring her own stationary and blah blah blah.

**_Okay look I didn't have time to finish so I'm posting whatever I have just wrote. The full chapter will be out in a few days, wish me luck and I'm very sorry._**


End file.
